The Begging Game
by moonfaerie326
Summary: They teased each other, tormented each other until one of them went over the edge and begged.


**This is the Sequel to APRIL FOOLS - sort of! Though you do not have to read that in order to understand this. ^^**

**Oh, and short little side note. I was at work the other day on my lunch when I glanced at the TIVA to see a movie playing staring LAUREN HOLLY! And it was on LIFETIME which made me think of Tony's "You wouldn't like it" comment to Ziva! But seriously, I want to know who was watching Lifetime at my work!  
**

It was a game they played; the lingering touches, the seductive glances, even the snarky banter, it all led to one thing and one thing alone; the game. The rules were never back down and don't give up, the point was to be the last one standing. They both were willing contenders who have had loss's and wins, not that either of them minded, they enjoyed the win; but the loss was just as rewarding.

--

Ziva tried to repress the shiver that coursed through her as he stepped behind her – far too close to consider it a "green light" situation – letting his breath fan across the back of her neck as he spoke. His words flew over her head, all she could focus on was the way her body wanted to mold into his but she couldn't allow it, she'd lost far to many times before and this one would be her win. Today was her day.

Tony smiled down at her slyly, wanting her to move just the slightest bit to close that fraction of distance left between them. He'd catch her and let her melt in his frame as she pleaded for him to release her building ache, he'd appease her of course because once someone won the game they were both rewarded. He hoped she gave in soon, because he was already shaking with anticipation.

Her eyes fell shut as she felt his arm brush the length of her body in order to click the remote for the plasma. She savored the feeling while at the same time she wished he'd wrap his arms around her and begin to relieve her of the tension that was building along her spine. Her spine stiffened as Gibbs' voice broke through her haze.

"Ziva. DiNozzo. I want you to go look around at the Lance Corporal's apartment." His voice was sharp, and she'd swear she heard a warning in his tone, like he knew just where her thoughts were centered. She shrugged it off, stepping away from Tony's welcoming warmth in order to grab her stuff.

She bent at the waist as she hoisted her backpack off the ground, and she couldn't help but smirk as she heard that all too familiar intake of breath from her partner who'd obviously been watching her. She stood up, throwing a coy smile over her shoulder as she headed towards the elevator; maybe she'd be the victor after all.

--

The case had been wrapped up quickly enough, and Tony had delighted in the fact that the butler had done it, stating something about how he should have seen it coming it was always the butler.

The day had been filled with well placed touches, and caressing words that had both partners panting as they burst through the door of Tony's apartment. Their lips were locked in a passionate embrace as they fought for control of the kiss.

"Ziva." Tony groaned out against her mouth as his hands worked their way between the folds of her jacket and then beneath her shirt, he didn't have time to remove either article, he needed to feel her satin skin in that instant; nothing else mattered.

"Was that a plea?" Ziva questioned as she broke the kiss, fiddling with the hairs at the nape of his neck as she began to suckle the skin beneath his jaw.

Tony gasped before murmuring a breathy "no" into the stifling air of living room.

"That is a pity." Ziva stated, her hands running down the front of his shirt, she gently bit down on his neck as her hands traveled lower, bypassing the waistband of his pants in favor of running her hands along his erection through the cloth. "I could have helped you with this if it was." As the word this passed her lips she grabbed a hold of his shaft, giving it a firm squeeze before returning her hands upon his chest. She curled her fingers into his shirt as she pulled his body closer to hers.

Tony moaned at the loss of heat from her hand, even through the fabric she had scorched him with her lust.

He turned their forms around quickly, before sitting himself on the couch they'd unknowingly traveled to. He pulled her onto his lap, keening loudly as her body placed a supple pressure upon his burgeoning length. His breaths came in heavy flows, and his head fell against the back of the couch as he tried to regain his composure, he was moments away from begging her to give him what he needed.

She seized her opportunity, unbuttoning his dress shirt as quickly as possible; nearly ripping buttons from their threads as she went. As soon as it was open she shoved it as far down his arms as she could, attacking his chest as with her lips and hands as soon as it was bare. She groaned at the salty taste of his skin beneath her lips as she unwittingly ground her pelvis into his, shooting torrents of pleasure throughout the both of them. Ragged gasps slipped past her lips only to fly across his skin as her mouth worked.

Just as her lips closed around the flat length of his nipple he began to pull at the bottom of her shirt, with hastiness she too was feeling. "Off, take it off." He commanded breathily.

She could do nothing but comply, sitting back slightly as she ripped the shirt from her head flinging it away from her body.

Tony growled when he discovered she had forgone a bra this morning, and he pulled her closer to his body, aligning their bodies perfectly as his arms coiled around her, his muscles bulging as he claimed her lips once more.

His warm hands rubbed the length of her back, kneading her flesh and pulling her closer all at once wanting to become one with her body. His motions caused their lower halves to rock together creating a delicious friction that he needed. Their kiss continued on, a battle of lips and tongues as their tongues stroked and pulled against one another.

Ziva hands cupped the back of her head as she pushed her body closer, moaning at the feel while wishing they had no barriers between their body's. Her tongue stroked along the crevices of his mouth, tasting his flavor. She broke this kiss, gently biting his lower lip as she pulled away. Her breasts were pressed tight against his chest as his arms held her still. They panted from their efforts of holding back their begging and the pleasure that was calling to them.

Ziva breathed in deeply through her nose, inhaling the tang of the air as she gave up all pretenses of denial. "Please, Tony. I need you."

Tony didn't care anymore; he wanted to lose as long as it brought him what he'd been waiting for all week. "Ziva, please. _Please_." He groaned out, he'd almost been too lost in his stupor to realize that they'd spoken at the exact same time.

They chuckled softly, but the amusement was short lived as their need outweighed anything else. Ziva's hands dove between their bodies, quickly undoing the button on Tony's pants before she lifted her body gently using the muscles of her thighs to hold herself up as she reached behind her to tug at the fabric of Tony's slacks.

Tony's grabbed hold of her waist, keeping her steady as he lifted his body to accommodate her request. His lips latched on to her nipple as it hovered before his face begging him to taste. He suckled and nipped before he turned his body on the couch before easing her back against the cushions.

As soon as she was laid upon her back her legs entwined along his, easing his pants the rest of the way down his legs. As soon as they were past his knees she quit knowing that he could remove the remaining fabric.

Tony's lips played along her breast, laving it while his hands moved down to remove her jeans and panties in one motion. He hooked his fingers into the edge before pulling in one swift motion bringing the clothing to her knees as her body arched of the couch as the air caressed her heated flesh.

"Tony." She cried out as he switched to her unattended mound while he removed her pants completely.

Her fingers were buried within the feathery length of his hair, tugging and pulling as he racked her body with pleasure. Her hands gripped his biceps pushing herself against him in an open invitation. She ground her hips against his, his erection pulsing between them.

When her hips pressed against him Tony released her nipple, letting out a heady groan of need as his mouth trailed kisses up her neck towards her lips. "We both lost," he whispered against the plush pillows of her mouth before he plunged his length inside of her, her walls clutching along him with frenetic oscillations.

He began to move; his hips beginning the to and fro motion that was as old as time. Their pleasure built as the speed increased and they both felt as though they were finally coming home, finally found were they belonged.

She mewled out her pleasure, her breathy gasps followed closely by vocal screams told a tale of a woman in the throes of passion. The fine sheen of sweat that coated her skin seemed to be adding to her pleasure as they moved in sync, perfectly in tune to the others needs as they touched just the right places at just the right moment. The game had built up the tension, and when she fell over the edge a scream upon her lips she couldn't help but appreciate their game all the more.

He grunted out his enjoyment he couldn't help but to smile down at the woman below him. He had never been so enthralled before in his life and he knew that what they had would never get old. The game the played was just an excuse to tease each other, and tease each other they did. He came with a heavy groan, his body still moved in slow thrusts before coming to a complete stop.

His head fell into the crook of her neck, her hands clutched his shoulders with bruising force and in that moment – they're bodies sated and exhausted- they knew they both were winners.

The game would start again tomorrow, and the results would be just as sweet.

END.

**Heh. What did you think?**

**I wrote this a while ago, and I was going to read it over and edit, which I started to do but I got a phone call - which I am talking on right now - So I just decided to post it and hope there are no overly obvious mistakes hidden within. I was very tired when I wrote it...**

**Oh, and REVIEW, please. :]  
**


End file.
